Diver (ending)
, oleh KANA-BOON, adalah ending dari Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Lyrics Rōmaji itsu datte, ima datte, bokura wa chanto mi wo musunde ima datte, tobitatte iku kyou mo hi ga noboru to, ippou fumidasu kinou no jibun to wa chigau hazu nanoni na doushite kizuite kurenain darou? tsunotta fuman ga kokoro no naka de uzuku mita koto nai mono bakari demo kiita koto nai mono bakari demo kono aoi me ni utsuru no wa… itsu datte ima datte touku mukou hashiru kage boku datte tada matte iru wake janai kara itsu datte ima datte bokura wa chanto mi wo musunde ima datte tobitatte iku mitomeraretai to jidanda fundetanda kotoba ni dekinai kuyashisa ga soko ni aru tsuyoku naritai to negaeba negau hodo karamawari shite shimau tsuyogatte, tsuyogatte, kowai mono shirazu datte mata waratte, gomakashite, honne wa ienai mama iya ni natte, ira datte, umaku dekinai jibun ga ite dame datte, tachidomatte shimau dokyou mo nai kuse ni makezugiraide mata namida koboshite, kono hatenai fuan to kattou no uzumaki no naka itsu no ma ni ka, hi ga kureteta ame datte, kaze datte, uke nagara susundeiku boku datte yarerutte, tobikonde yuke. itsu datte, ima datte, bokura wa chanto mi wo musunde ima datte tobitatta Sugata ga mieru ka na Yogoretatte yaburetatte Hoshikatta monodatta Ima wa koko ni aru no sa Kanji いつだって今だって 僕らはちゃんと実を結んで 今だって飛び立って行く 今日も日が昇ると一歩踏み出す 昨日の自分とは違うはずなのにな どうして気づいてくれないんだろう 募った不満が心の中でうずく 見た事ないものばかりでも 聞いた事ないものばかりでも この青い目に映るのは いつだって今だって遠く向こう走る影 僕だってただ待っているわけじゃないから いつだって今だって僕らはちゃんと実を結んで 今だって飛び立って行く 認められたいと地団駄踏んでたんだ 言葉にできない悔しさがそこにある 強くなりたいと願えば願うほど 空回りしてしまう 強がって強がって　怖いもの知らずだって また笑って誤魔化して　本音は言えないまま 嫌になって苛立ってうまくできない自分がいて ダメだって立ち止まってしまう 度胸もうないくせに 負けず嫌いでまた 涙こぼしてこの果てない不安 と葛藤の渦巻きの中 いつの間にか日が暮れてた 雨だって風だって受けながら綴んでいく 僕だってやれるって飛び込んで行け いつだって今だって 僕らはちゃんと実を結んで 今だって飛びだった 姿が見えるかな 汚れたって破れたって 欲しかったものだった 今はここにあるのさ Inggris Any time, even now, We’re steadily bearing fruit, Even now, we’re leaping up and taking off. As the sun rises again today, I take a step forwards. Even though I should be different from yesterday, Why don’t you recognise that? Violent dissatisfaction swirls around inside my heart Even though there are so many things I’ve never seen, So many things I’ve never heard, The thing that’s reflected in my blue eyes is… Any time, even now, your shadow that’s running far ahead of me, Hey, I don’t have any intentions of just waiting around! So any time, even now, we’re steadily bearing fruit, Even now, we’re leaping up and taking off. Wanting to be acknowledged, I stomped my feet in frustration, There’s something vexing that I can’t put into words. As much as I wished and wished to become stronger, I ended up spinning my wheels without moving forwards. I acted tough, acted tough some more, said there was nothing that scared me. I laughed and glossed it over, kept being unable to say the truth, I got surly, I got irritated, I couldn’t do anything right, I said it was useless, and ground to a halt. Even though I didn’t have have anymore courage, I kept hating to lose, tears falling again, Inside this whirlpool of endless anxiety and discord, I wonder when it happened, when did the day go dark? Even if it’s rain, even if it’s wind, I’ll take it all and keep moving forwards, I can do it, I’ll say, and dive in! Any time, even now, We’re steadily bearing fruit, Even now, we’ve taken off flying. Can you see my figure, I wonder? Although worn out and dirty, This was the thing that I had wanted, Right now, see, it’s right here. Trivia * Ini adalah lagu kedua dari KANA-BOON di Media Naruto. Lagu pertama adalah "Silhouette". Kategori:Lagu